nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XxTimberlakexx/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nintendogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ted Rumsworth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 21:19, February 6, 2010 Nintendogs New Adminship Hi, I noticed on the statistics page that you have contributed a lot to this wiki. I don't know if you are still interested in the series, but if you are I'd like to offer you a position as admin on the wiki. The wiki has been dead for a while (this may have been why you left). But last week, I adopted the wiki and I acquired bureaucrat and admin rights. I am going to try to revive the community. Of course, I can't do that all by myself. If you are interested in helping out, please visit the main page's discussion page. --Vhehs2 00:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :I have just given you admin rights. I understand why you would need a break. It feels lonely when you're working on such an ambitious project and there isn't anyone else to help. I also promoted GanondorfHyrule, who has made over 200 contributions, to admin level. Hopefully, the three of us can recruit more people and make this a more active community. --Vhehs2 00:46, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :----------- :Yo! I have noticed your enthusiasm about the wiki lately and you're doing a great job. Although, I did notice one problem; deleting the disK pages. I know that disK is really spelled like disC and I know where you're coming from on that matter. The thing is that I created them all only to redirect them because one problem that we had here was that people would come in, not know how to spell disC and create a new page with disK. Other than that, good job! : GanondorfHyrule 23:12, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm new to the wiki, and I was wondering... Why do some of the galleries on certain pages say not to edit them unless you are an admin or ask an admin? ---- A user recommended combining the pages of the different games into one. i decided to get in put from another administrator. what do you think about the suggestion? GanondorfHyrule 22:34, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thats what I was thinking at first so I'll tell the requester that. Thanks. GanondorfHyrule 17:51, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Background GanondorfHyrule here. I've had some input from a couple of users and they think that the background might be better if it was made up of swirly paws. I had originally uploaded the background when the wiki was in its original format with the icon in the upper left corner. But now of course the format has changed. I thought I would get some other administrators input on this before I go any further with it. RSVP GanondorfHyrule 15:19, July 2, 2011 (UTC) So the new background is up on my server. What do you think? GanondorfHyrule 19:11, July 2, 2011 (UTC) The IP address 98.177.234.183 needs to be blocked. They deleted everything off the page about Nintendogs. ChishioKunrin 22:58, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes In response to your previous message i feed them regularly. If they are hungry, thirsty, or need a bath after their walk, i do it as soon as possible. They still look sad and tired. What do i do? Btw, if a dog's hunger or thirst stat is normal, do i need to feed it or give it water?Poodlelover10 02:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) your back! Wow you were gone for a long time Now your'e back!Poodlelover10 21:48, August 5, 2011 (UTC) That spammer seems to be back. The person adding nonsense about nonexistant neighbors seems to have returned with the ip 71.55.155.228. Griffin Song 22:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Do we have a Forums board? If not, I can try to make one. With this wiki's users' help, of course :) We can make Forum boards like it's a discussion club with many sections where users can talk about Nintendo-related and non-Nintendo-related topics, share photos of their pets. Of course, I'll link this wiki there. I know a good free hosting and I've got a lot of experience. I think that would be a great idea. If you're interested, please tell me :) PS is there a "Contact via e-mail" function? - Jellse. I'm glad you like it :) Sure I'll do those section, and even more. Okay, so I'll register a domain now. Can I submit the link on your Talk page when I'm done? I am using a DS emulator on PC called WinDS Pro with my save file :) Any of Nintendogs (DS) versions can be found in the Internet. - Jellse. okay, thanks :) The main link is http://nintendogs.ucoz.com Now I'll make different forum sections. I'll change the design later, it's a test version :) You can register there and I'll give you Administrator rights and a password to enter the Control Panel. Sure! :) I'll give you the password via PM. Sure, I'm adding new sections now. To have admin rights you may need to log out and log in. After that read the PM I've sent you, there's some information. You can edit forums, too. Also I can't decide if there must be Nintendogs DS and Nintendogs+cats sections, or Nintendogs general would be fine... Hmm. On the main page, maybe? You can also make an anounsement on the main page after we finish filling the boards with content :) You need to log into the Control Panel using the link and password I sent you. There will be a menu on the left: | class="MmenuRight" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 9pt; color: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 3px; height: 21px; "| |} | class="MmenuRight" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 9pt; color: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 3px; height: 21px; "| |} | class="MmenuRight" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 9pt; color: rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 3px; height: 21px; "| |} Click on the "Forum" title. A forums list must open. At the top of this list, press "New section" or "New forum" to make a new section or a new forum. Click forum to add new forum to the already excisting section. I hope it helped :) Okay! :) Right after I finish with some sections. I think we'd better leave Nintendogs section as general, but make different forums for Nintendogs DS game help and Nintendogs+cats game help or there's going to be a mix-up. Hmm? Okay, I've created some themes. So I want to share some of my thoughts with you. Where can we make a topic where users can share their 3D photos? Do we need a mini-chat that shows under the menu? Do we need a fanworks section for fanmade wallpapers, icons, etc? Do we need polls? We also need a section related to real life. I've got some ideas for topics, too. Sharing Friend-codes and QR codes with others, guides, games tips. I think I'm done. Yet there are forums with no messages. Some more fresh ideas and we can promote the Forums on this wikia homepage :) Userpages Is there any way to prevent people from editting other people's userpages? An anonymous person has actually showed up and editted people's userpages, saying rude things on them, and it doesn't make sense why other people would be able to edit another user's userpage in the first place. ChishioKunrin 20:46, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Remus I'm pretty sure the "Remus" page was fake info. The guy who's been trolling and spamming the wikia has been calling himself Remus. ChishioKunrin 22:22, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Problem with a user on this wikia The user Poodlelover10 went onto another wikia where she ordered the vandalism of two Nintendogs wikia userpages. The proof is here. She may claim that she has been hacked, but I don't believe it. All she ever does is claim that she has been hacked to get out of trouble, and yet her username still pops up with bad behavior. A Vandal? Hi XxTimberlakexx, you may not know me, but I'm just an ordinary contributor. I've been noticing a user with the IP address 119.12.57.117 making pages like 'How to REALLY take care of your dog' and 'FUN Ways to make your dog feel like a worthless crap'. I think you should ban him/her from this wiki since your an admin and he/she is making all these stupid pages. PLease tell him/her to stop whatever he/she is doing. I mean, how can he/she say dogs are CRAP?! >;( ~~Abigail_PuppyLover~~ ---- I'm just a 5th grader, and I made many edits, so please don't block me. I'm trying to make an account with the name "Cavalierlover" but I can't. I really like your edits, and the Super Mario Bros. Goomba sprite is also very neat. Please do not delete this. Please reply if I can help. 20:48, September 20, 2011 (UTC)Wikia contributor 67.184.218.172, 9/20/11, 15:47 We have a problem Hello XxTimberlakexx, i do believe we haven't met before. I am Nintendude244 and uh, we appear to have a problem with a person whos IP adress is 66.75.126.244. He/She keeps vandalizing ChishioKunrin's page, and will not stop it. Can you block him/her because he/she also did it to AbigailPuppyLover